If i could go anywhere
by nixiapuppy18
Summary: Lucy is a suicidal , helpless person. She doesn't know the meaning of love, she doesn't know what friends are, she only sees the world in one color, grey. When she discovered a new game she found her real reality. Until a special someone taught her how to love, to have friends.. or maybe something more. He taught her that there is more to life than just games. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 love?

If i could go anywhere,

If i could do anything,

with no rules or limitations,

with no regrets at all

without troubling worries

without all the painful suffering

i would reach out my hand

and...

 ** _BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ_**

oh .. it was just a dream. I adjusted my eyes while looking up. Then i sighed.

"just the same old ceiling...' i looked around the small confined room. " the same old bedroom..." then i stood up, and walked to the bedroom mirror.

"and the same old.. me.." i finished my sentence with a sigh at the end.

me... ... Lucy... 16 years old... lives with my Dad and cousin, Sting... has no mum and no friends.

it's better this way.

Anyway today i'm attending High school for the very first time. Too be honest i'm not very excited.

i'm just gong to be there to sit in the back corner of the class, get good grades, get out of the dump i call home, and live a normal life as a novelist and gamer.

yup! i love games. There my whole world. The real reality. especially this one called "The last Fairy"

it's a VRMMO. It means _"Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online"_

In that game, i could express my true self, my true feelings... In that game is where i met him. E.N.D.

* * *

Anyway, today, the 8th of September, is the first day of high school.

i think i already mentioned that. It's called ''Fairy Tail High''. I picked it out, because it reminded me of Last Fairy so i hope everyone will be kind enough to leave me alone.

.

.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, showered then changed into some clothes. In Fairy Tail High, they don't have a uniform so.. i'll just make my own.

 **My Outfit.**

\- Long grey Skirt

\- white blouse with frills

\- blue flat shoes

\- a red sweater vest with a strawberry logo

\- pink glasses.( oh btw i wear glasses)

then after i dressed i brushed my hair straight and i tied a bow bow on the side

Yup i think if i'm dressed this way , nobody will ever talk to me. I hope...

"LUCY!'' Sting yelled. "BREAKFAST IS READY! NOW COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I-" ''BEFORE YOU WHAT?!" I yelled back

"BEFORE I TELL DAD THAT YOU STAYED UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING THAT STUPID GAME OF YOURS!"

"ALL RIGHT I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

* * *

Sting Eucifille

18 years old

My cousin

My ''dad'' took him in because his parents past away.

Still in high school

Good grade

Always the most popular student in school. Whether it's elementary , kindergarten, primary, middle or high school.

Sick attitude

Bullies me every single day

Oh did i mention ... he's a jerk?

* * *

I rushed downstairs and i found my '' breakfast'' on a plate placed on the kitchen counter.

It was, burnt toast with some moist green thing on the side. then i looked over to Stings plate. It was a pair a perfectly golden toasted toast with melting butter on the side and a strawberry smoothie on the side " Is this even edible...?!" I asked pocking at the green substance with a fork. " What is this anyway?!"

''Well duh... it's burnt toast with butter. It expired 3 weeks ago by the way. The butter i mean.'' He replied with a smug look on his face.

As much as i wanted to cry right then, i took a deep breath and replied " Well in that case..." i snatched his smoothie and drank it all in one go then i took his golden toast dipping it in the butter then i held it in my mouth. After that i stormed out of the front door , running to school as i dared not to look back at a specific blonde that was yelling my name.

* * *

 ** _I'll continue this chapter later. I hoped you enjoyed the update._**

 ** _SHADED STAR OF THE SKY- thank you so much. This means a lot to me._**

 ** _DRAGON UNICORN (GUEST) - there will be. :)_**

 ** _SHADED SHADOW OF DARKNESS - heh... sorry... but thanks for the favourite.:)_**

 ** _please review._**

 ** _bye 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 School

I ran as fast as i could not daring to look at the blonde who was shouting my name. This is actually good for me. Since i play games almost all day

it's good for me to have some exercise. The other reason to why i'm running so fast is because i'm supper late for school!

On the first day to! the last thing i want is to get in trouble and get so much attention. I mean it's not my fault i slept at 3 am in the morning.

My party was slowing me down and it took forever for us to defeat the level 21 boss.

I guess it's also my fault for not paying attention to the time.

I'm one of those people that are called Otakus. I shut my self out from the world, escaping reality with games.

* * *

FINALLY! i reached the high school.

Man it's huge. It's like triple more times bigger my mansion.

Oh that's right. I'm supposed to be rushing to class. I think i need to go to class 1-c.

I don't think I've ran faster than how i ran today. My hair is like literally all over the place.

Before i knocked the door i straightened my hair with my hands and simply told the teacher i was a new student.

"Oh i see. Please wait outside here miss.'' The kind and polite green haired teacher whispered to me.

* * *

 **Third person**

'' OK class. we have a new student whose joining this school for the very first time. Please welcome here and open up to her." The teacher said.

'' Yes Mr Justine ...'' the classroom chanted.

'' OK you can come in now. Please introduce yourself as well.'' He whispered in a low tone to the blonde girl.

* * *

Quietly, i entered the classroom making sure not to make any loud noticeable movements.

'' Hi. My name is Lucy an-''

'' Lucy what?'' i heard and unknown voice from the classroom say.

What now? i can't tell them i'm in Lucy Heartfilia! i mean... people will just crowd all around me like they haven't seen chocolate before. It may sound rude but this world is a cruel place. It always has been. I never got to see that when i was small. When she was still around... Never mind that!

Come on Lucy! You have to think of a new name!

oh... what about ...

" My name is Lucy Estire.'' It's the town of where the house i bought in Last Fairy is. It's pronounced as ES-TEE-R.

i couldn't have thought of a more beautiful name.

But some rude comments interrupted my wonderful daydream.

I could only pick up a few comments from the class though.

'' What does she think she's wearing.. doesn't she know we don't have uniform. '' she looks like a dork''

''Pfft i bet she thinks she's beautiful with her blonde hair''

See.

I knew it.

This world has always been cruel.

That's why i don't need friends.

They''ll all betray me in the end.

The person who deceives you is always the person that's closest to you.

I ended up saying.'' I don't need anyone to help me get around the school. I already know the way around campus. And one more thing. I don't and will never NEED friends!''

i ignored all the harsh comments and listened to Sir.

''Ok Estire please sit next to Natsu at the back. Natsu raise your hand.'' He said. I saw a pink haired boy raise up his hand.

Pink?! No... it's definitely salmon. '' Oh and by the way i'm Mr Justine.''

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now folks.**_

 _ **how many words should i type per chapter? I'm sticking to around 600 for now.**_

 _ **spoiler alert**_

 _ **lucy- HELP! I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARASSED!**_

 _ **natsu- STOP SQUIRMING**_

 _ **lucy- LET GO OF ME!**_

 _ **alright until next week or next week pt 1.**_

 _ **bye! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!1 sorry i didn't upload last week.**_

 _ **i had midterm exams coming up and i needed to focus. Which i did because i got 100 in chemistry! Yeah!**_

 _ **Leave a review about your best exam moments.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

My first friend?

It's already lunch time so i'm sitting at the top of the roof singing my favourite anime song.

It's amazing

and it goes like this.

 _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

 _boku no naka ni_

 _dare ga iru no_

 _kowerata kowareta yo kono sekai de_

 _kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

'' You have a wonderful voice''

I stopped singing and looked around me for the person who startled me.

It was my classmate.

'' What are you doing here?!...don't you know this place is out of bounds?!'' I yelled

'' I should be saying the same thing to you and anyway i usually come here.''

'' Well then i'll just go.'' i said.

All i want is to be left alone. I'll find some other spot to hide in. So i decided to drop the conversation and move.

'' Wait... we can talk a little first.''

'' Didn't you hear me back at class. I want to be left alone!''

'' That's why i want to talk to you'' He then moved a bit closer to me which made me feel insecure so i stepped back.

'' I don't need to talk to anyone . Conversations are pointless''

'' Your talking to me now.''

'' Argh then i'll keep quiet''

But he kept moving towards me and i kept moving back.

''Watch out!'' he warned I didn't notice that i had reached the end of the roof, next to the railing. I was about to fall down but Natsu ran towards me and grabbed my hand however i fell on top of him.

'' Thanks.'' I ended up saying

'' No problem'' he replied

We stared at each other for a while before i had noticed that he was touching my breast.

'' HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT!''

'' What- ... oh... get of me first''

'' YOUR HOLDING MY WAIST WITH YOUR OTHER HAND!

THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT! HELP!''

''STOP SQUIRMING I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU IF YOUR ALSO HOLDING ME!''

'' LET GO OF ME!''

* * *

so after 2 minutes of arguing, we managed to break apart.

That was the first time I've ever been touched... i don't know what to do with myself.

I suddenly started heating up and i couldn't control it.

''ha ..ha... is it hot out here or what..'' i stuttered

'' Sorry'' He apologized

'' i'm sorry too.''

'' Truce?'' he asked

'' Truce but only.. if you promise to leave me alone.''

'' Can't do. I was thinking maybe we could become friends?...'' he suggested

'' I don't do friendship '' I shot down his idea.

'' Oh come on Luce''

''It's LUCY! L-U-C-Y! and no!'' But i have to admit... i kind of liked the nickname. NO LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT!

'' Why?'' he asked

'' Will you be able to be friends with a person like me? once you find out what i really am?''

'' I don't care'' he said

'' Why do you want me to be friends with someone like you''

'' Because... you remind me of me. Your harsh yet sweet, quiet yet loud, uncaring yet caring and your always sad . For the past 4 lessons I've known you for... I've noticed you always have that same colour in your eyes. Grey. So i want to make your eyes colourful again.''

'' My eyes are brown you idiot'' i laughed

I don't know how he knows all these things about me. It's weird . And he reminds me of him. Maybe he isn't so bad. NO NO NO NO i said No friends remember!

'' See that laugh , that smile it's beautiful Like when was the last time you smiled?''

'' Look i-...'' i said before..

 ** _Bring bring!_**

Thank you school bell!

'' I got to go to class. Bye and just leave me alone''

'' Wait-''

But i ran away before he could say anything else.

* * *

 ** _That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _''KITTY KISA- ha..ha... i'ts ok i don't mind him''_**


End file.
